A Holiday of Death and Demons
by Sefilin
Summary: Crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho. Duo's mother visits and drags her son home, the other pilots tagging along.


========================================  
  
A Holiday of Death and Demons  
A Gundam Wing - Yuu Yuu Hakusho Crossover  
By Sefilin  
  
========================================  
  
Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing copyright Sunrise,   
Bandai, Sotsu Agency; Yuu Yuu Hakusho copyright Yoshihiro Togashi,   
Shue Isha Fuji TV., Studio Pierrot   
  
==========  
  
Teaser - this will never be finished  
  
==========  
  
Duo slumped into the nearest chair, having just fallen through   
the door of the latest in a long line of safe houses, followed by   
the other four pilots, all exhausted by yet another mission,   
chipping away at the Romefeller controlled bases scattered in large   
numbers across the world.   
  
A sigh drifted from his chest, as he considered how things   
didn't seem to be getting better. Ever since Relena had been made   
Queen of the World and set up as a figurehead for Romefeller, ever   
since she had been drugged into accepting directions from Dermail   
and began advocating certain measures of violence that became more   
and more heartless, the world had been going downhill. At least   
people were once again on the side of the Gundams though, that was   
something to be thankful for.  
  
It had been two years since then, two years of non-stop war   
and terrorism and death. He shook his head, he may be the God of   
Death, but he _didn't_ require this many souls and he knew things   
would be hectic in the afterlife. He doubted things had ever been   
this bad before.  
  
Wufei had managed to stumble into the kitchen and acquire some   
tea, which he thoughtfully bought back out, pouring steaming cups   
for each of them. Murmurs of thanks were heard from each of the   
other pilots as they gratefully wrapped numb hands about the cups,   
breathing in the steam and sipped the hot liquid slowly. Duo   
followed suit, grinning tiredly at Wufei as the Chinese pilot   
finally served himself and dropped onto the couch next to Trowa.  
  
Someone decided to choose that particular time to knock on the   
door.  
  
Duo groaned heavily, echoed by the expressions in everyone's   
eyes as they stared at the door balefully, wanting nothing more than   
to ignore it. And they managed to for a short while until the   
knocking began to come continuously.  
  
Then everyone bent stern gazes on Duo, whose seat just   
happened to be closest to the door. He tried glaring back but was   
outweighed four to one and managed to finally drag himself up from   
the comfortable chair and hobbled across to the door, throwing it   
open with a growled, "What do you want?"  
  
"Ohaiyo, Duo-chan!" came the cheerful reply and his jaw   
dropped open before he slammed the door shut, and with a sudden   
burst of energy locked it and scrambled for the chair, shoving it up   
against the wooden portal, to make sure it stayed shut. Then he   
backed some few steps away, breathing heavily and watching it as if   
it was about to jump out and attack him.  
  
Silence reigned in the room behind him as the other pilots   
stared at him.  
  
"Um, Duo...?" Quatre inquired tentatively.  
  
Which had the effect of making Duo jump, "AAAHHHH!" The wild   
violet-blue eyes landed with a thud on the blonde and recognition   
finally entered them and he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Um, did any of you see a girl with blue hair at the door?" he   
whispered nervously, and almost panicked again when they nodded.  
  
"Of course they did, Duo-chan. They're not blind." The blue-  
haired girl they'd all seen outside the door short moments ago stood   
in the door that led to the kitchen, "But really, I'm sure I taught   
you better than that. Don't you know it's rude to slam doors in   
people's faces?"  
  
Three guns were levelled at her, Heero, Wufei and Trowa all   
equally trigger-happy after two and a half years of living on the   
run.   
  
She blinked cutely and her eyes widened, "Duo..."  
  
The braided boy looked at her for a moment, contemplating,   
until her eyes hardened, promising something unpleasant if the   
situation didn't change. And _soon_.  
  
"Ah, it's okay guys," he muttered reluctantly.  
  
"You _know_ her?" Wufei demanded incredulously, still   
wondering how the heck she'd managed to get inside.  
  
"Um..."   
  
"Of course he does! I'm his mother," the girl proclaimed,   
walking up to the American and pecking him on the cheek. "You know,   
dear, your Father's looking for you and he's rather, um, annoyed   
that you've been hiding for this long."  
  
Duo swallowed and began to reply, "Um..."  
  
"What!" The other pilots interrupted, at a volume that would   
have done Duo proud.  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on the side of Duo's head as he lifted a   
hand to set it behind his head, now looking at his fellow pilots   
nervously, "Um..." he began once again.  
  
"Oh yes, he is. And Duo's Father has a terrible temper, he   
should know better than to take off and fool around like this."  
  
That managed to break whatever wall had been keeping Duo from   
talking, "Fool around! I've been _fighting_ for Earth! You think   
that's fooling around?"  
  
The blue haired girl shook her head sadly, "Honey, _that's_   
what's got your Father so upset. He didn't need the increase in   
work that your own is causing him. And you know how much he hates   
his work as it is."  
  
"Uh..." Duo went back to speechlessness as he realised that   
was true.  
  
The other pilots, who still had no real idea of what was going   
on, decided it was time to find out.  
  
"You're Duo's _mother_?" Wufei demanded to know.  
  
The blue haired girl smiled widely and nodded happily.  
  
"But you're so young!" Quatre broke in. And he was right.   
She looked barely eighteen, surely not old enough to have a   
seventeen-year-old son such as Duo.  
  
The girl giggled, "I'm glad you think so."  
  
"Okaachan, Otousama asked you to come?"  
  
Duo's mother nodded, "Yes. He would like you to go home and   
help him out with his work. He thinks it's only fair given the   
number of souls you're sending there yourself."  
  
Duo nodded slowly.  
  
"Duo, what's going on?" Heero asked, glaring at the braided   
idiot with angry Prussian eyes. "I thought you said you were an   
orphan."  
  
"Eheh, Heero. I guess I'm not, ne?" he giggled nervously and   
backed away from the advancing pilot.  
  
"Omae o korosu," he said, feeling somewhat betrayed by his   
friend.  
  
"Oh, please do! That would make things so much easier," the   
blue haired girl exclaimed, clapping her hands in emphasis and   
smiling approvingly at Heero.  
  
"Okaachan!"  
  
Even Heero was a little shocked by the apparent callousness of   
this girl that claimed to be Duo's mother. He gave up on the idea   
of strangling Duo in favour of staring at the girl, an activity   
being indulged in by the other pilots also.  
  
She shrank a little under the looks and muttered defensively,   
"Well, it's _true_!"  
  
Duo clapped a hand to his forehead and groaned.  
  
"Besides, if you don't go back, Koenma says he'll send the   
Reikai Tantei after you, and you _know_ they won't be pleased if   
they're pulled away from their territories."  
  
"T-the... Hiei-jisan too?" Duo's voice had reverted to   
nervous.  
  
The girl nodded, "And Hinageshi too."  
  
"Hinageshi?" Duo mouthed, horrified. "Well guys, in that   
case, I gotta go, take care of Deathscythe for the meantime and I'll   
try to be back sometime soon...ish," he added the last after a glare   
from his mother's orchid-coloured eyes.  
  
"Wait," Wufei grabbed a hold of Duo just as he was about to   
move out the front door that had been miraculously cleared of its   
barricade. "What... what's going on, Duo?"  
  
The braided pilot looked at them for a moment, then shrugged,   
"It would take too long to explain."  
  
"You could invite them. They've been working hard too, you   
know and I'm sure they wouldn't mind a holiday, and your father   
would also appreciate the break. Besides, the Makai is wonderful in   
spring."  
  
Duo looked at his mother incredulously, "Are you insane? The   
Makai's as dangerous in spring as any other time, if not more so;   
everything's looking for mating partners just then!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'd like to come," Quatre stated, determinedly. There was no   
_way_ he was going to let Duo get away with _not_ explaining all   
this to him. Trowa, Wufei and Heero nodded in agreement.  
  
Duo stared at them then shrugged, "Suit yourselves, but if you   
get yourselves killed by talking to the wrong things, I am _not_   
responsible."  
  
"Oh good! I've been wanting to get to know your friends, I've   
heard a lot about them and they seem to be such nice boys," which   
statement gave her a new set of five _looks_ that flowed right off   
her.  
  
I swear," muttered Duo, "She's more air headed now than ever.   
And I thought people were meant to get less so in old age. Maybe   
it's senility."  
  
Fortunately his mother didn't seem to hear as she ushered the   
pilots outside. She held out her hand and an oar, such as those   
used to row boats, appeared in her hand, "It's going to be a little   
crowded, I think, but I've done had five passengers before."  
  
"I think I'll make my own way there, Okaachan, I can still   
remember the last time you gave me a ride somewhere," Duo said and   
stood back from the other pilots who were too busy wondering where   
the oar came from to hear the subtle warning he had voiced.  
  
"Okay, dear, we'll see you there."  
  
"Um, Mrs...?" Quatre realised he had no idea what to call the   
girl. From the kimono she wore, she didn't seem to be American, and   
he didn't want to offend her by calling her Mrs. Maxwell.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! Just call me Botan," she replied. "Now, hop on   
and we'll get going." The oar she was carrying began to levitate   
and she hopped on, sitting easily on its narrow and uncomfortable   
width.  
  
The four pilots automatically climbed on when she waved her   
hand, too bewildered and confused to refuse. None of them noticed   
that Duo had disappeared and none of them were in condition to a   
second later.  
  
Hardened Gundam pilots and soldiers they might be, but a ride   
on Botan's oar was the most nerve-racking experience any of them had   
ever had.  
  
An ear piercing 'AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhHHHHH!' followed them   
all the way to the Reikai.  
  
===Owari, Part One===  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sefilin/  
sefilin@yahoo.com 


End file.
